


Lobo

by MissLefroy



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Disability, Drama, Gen, Schizophrenia, mental disability
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Raff tiene un dilema: debe presentarse voluntario este año como tributo o será la decepción eterna de su padre.





	Lobo

Escuece. A pesar de que este va a ser la última vez que lo vayas a hacer, no dejas de pensar que escuece cuando te implantan el chip nada más llegar a la cosecha.

Tu madre te mira, preocupada. Piensa que sabe que no vas a dar marcha atrás.

Ahora es tu padre quien te mira, con media ceja alzada y el tic del ojo. Sabes que, de no presentarte voluntario serás la deshonra de la familia.

_Hazlo._

Tu corazón te late a mil por hora cuando me escuchas. ¿Acaso creías que te iba a abandonar justo en el momento en el que más me necesitas? Eso jamás ocurrirá.

Te cuesta respirar y te golpeas con el puño tan fuertemente que casi te haces sangre. Tu hermano pequeño te mira y te pregunta si te encuentras bien. Asientes automáticamente, aunque no sabes ni qué te ha dicho porque mis palabras te inundan los oídos.

« _¡Cállate!_ », murmullas entre dientes. Todos te miran; disimulas.

_Hazlo, no seas cobarde. Tienes dieciocho años y jamás te has presentado voluntario. ¿Es que acaso no quieres ser como tu padre, un vencedor? Ha sido siempre tu ejemplo a seguir. Él te ha entrenado para ser un ganador, no un perdedor._

El tiempo corre y el vídeo del presidente Snow está a punto de terminar.

Una gota de sudor te corre por la frente y tragas saliva.

_Debes hacerlo. Puedes hacerlo._

Una chica de pelo azul eléctrico comienza a hablar en el escenario para relajar el ambiente. Mete la mano en el bol para nombrar a la tributo femenina. Pero antes de que pudiera leer el nombre del papel, una muchacha alta y robusta se pone frente a ella.

—Me presento voluntaria como tributo —dice la chica con voz seca y decidida.

—¡Vaya! —comienza a decir la pizpireta presentadora—. Tenemos a una voluntaria. —La invita a subir al escenario y le acerca el micrófono—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¡Druze Stone!

—Muy bien, Druze Stone. Es hora de saber quién será tu pareja en esta edición de Los Juegos del Hambre…

La muchacha empieza a desvariar y bromear sobre el asunto.

Es ahora o nunca. No puedes permitir que nadie se te adelante. Si no serás el hazmerreír de toda tu familia y la decepción de tu padre.

Te paralizas. Escuchas cómo la gente murmulla el nombre de la nueva tributo, pero te suena muy lejano.

_¡Hazlo de una maldita vez! ¡VAMOS!_

Respiras con fuerza y miras fijamente al frente. Cierras los ojos fuertemente antes de alzar la voz. _Has hecho lo correcto._

Tu padre te mira con orgullo y te sonríe. Te golpea en el brazo para que subas al escenario.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —te dice la presentadora con una amplia sonrisa.

Vacilas un poco antes de contestar. Miras hacia la multitud y buscas la mirada de tu madre. Está visiblemente preocupada y sabes que debes ganar por ella.

—Raff. Raff Wolfshund —contestas al fin.

—Oh, un nombre potente, Raff. Y hablando de potente…

Dejas de oírla. No te interesa en absoluto la cantidad de sandeces que suelta la presentadora. Te resulta patético que alguien como ella diga esas memeces.

Miras de reojo a la que va a ser tu compañera de distrito. Ni siquiera recuerdas su nombre, pero te importa un bledo. Gruñes. Gruñes con fuerza. Ahora solo piensas en las mil maneras posibles para quitártela de en medio.

_Porque tú debes ser el vencedor de los sexagésimos Juegos del Hambre. Y yo te ayudaré a serlo._

* * *


End file.
